Lover's Spat
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Austria notices that Germany's been acting strangely around him. Is something wrong? GerAus shonen-ai.


The front door closed behind a tired Germany. He kicked his shoes off, carrying them to his bedroom as he loosened his tie.

"Oh, Germany. You're home." a meek voice called from the kitchen.

"Hello, Austria." He gave his lover a lackluster kiss on the lips before continuing upstairs.

"Are you tired, dear? I could make you a cup of tea and-"

"That's not necessary. I'm just going to shut my eyes for a bit." Germany replied.

"I made cake..." Austria said.

"Cut me a slice and save it."

Austria frowned. He knew Germany had been pulling in some overtime for his boss, but he hated to see him so dead-dog tired. He resolved within himself to check on Germany after he finished dinner.

He tipped upstairs into their bedroom where Germany lay, sleeping, on the bed.

_"He looks so tired, even in his sleep..."_ He ran thin, piano player's fingers under Germany's eyes. _"My...he's even got these atrocious bags under his eyes."_ Austria was so worried for Germany, but what could he do? It was his life to live. He turned to head back downstairs, Germany grabbing his wrist.

"Austria..."

"Germany, you need to rest." Austria answered, prying Germany's hand off of him.

"You're worried about me..." Germany moaned tiredly, sitting up.

"Of course I'm worried about you, you fool. You're my lover, and you've been pulling these long days at work. Why doesn't your boss give you a break?"

"You know I don't have the luxury to take a break, Austria. We're _nations_. We can't just go up to our bosses and say, 'alright, I quit'. If I could, don't you think I'd have done it _long_ ago?"

"What are you doing that you're staying long hours at work? You haven't even eaten dinner with me in almost two weeks. I've had to eat with Prussia. _Prussia_!" Austria cried. Germany placed a kiss against the Austrian's temple.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever I do, it's for us, alright?" Austria shrugged, and Germany kissed him, figuring that was the closest thing to a "yes" he'd get.

* * *

><p>A month or two later, Austria noticed that Germany was no longer pulling overtime. However, the German was surely acting very strange.<p>

Very strange indeed.

Germany had a habit now of staring at him whenever he'd enter a room.

His focus lingered on his hands.

At random intervals of the day, Germany seemed content to just hold Austria about his waist.

Germany now _insisted_ that they do things together.

Every time Austria would ask him his reason, Germany would avoid the question.

Eventually, Austria just stopped bothering.

Even though both agreed to stop bothering, it seemed to Austria that their relationship was beginning to fail. He _definitely_ didn't want that.

One silent night in bed, Austria just couldn't take it anymore. He huffed, closing his book.

"Something the matter, Austria?" Germany asked.

"Yes, something is _definitely_ the matter, Germany." Austria replied smartly. "There's no passion in our relationship anymore! We've grown apart!"

"Austria..."

"You barely even hold conversation with me! I mean, we don't argue, but we don't do _anything_ now! No cuddling, no talking, _nothing_! We don't even have sex anymore! I'm _sick_ of it, Germany!" Austria cried.

"I understand, Austria. All of your worries will be erased one day." Germany said, laying a hand on Austria's. His lover huffed, pulling his hand away.

"_One day_, Germany? Why not _now_? The last time I checked, we're in a relationship! Or will _that_ be erased one day, too?"

"No! Austria, now you're just being stupid."

"_I'm_ the stupid one? I'm the one trying to save our dying relationship! You're my _lover_, Germany, but it doesn't even seem like you're _trying_! Do you even love me anymore?" Austria cried.

"_Of course_ I love you!" Germany replied.

"Then why don't you tell me anymore?"

"I didn't know you needed that kind of validation. I thought we were two adults in a relationship?" Germany asked.

"Don't get smart-assed, Germany! This isn't about validation! We're in a relationship, and I want to _feel _that my boyfriend _cares_, even a little bit!"

They stared at each other quietly as the clock struck midnight.

"What has you convinced in your mind, Austria, that our relationship is dying?" Germany asked calmly, taking the Austrian's hands in his.

"Didn't I just run it down for you?" Austria replied angrily, turning away from Germany.

"_I_ don't think our relationship is failing."

"Of course _you_ don't. You don't see anything wrong." Germany smiled. This was as best a time as ever.

"Austria, what's today's date?" he asked. Austria shrugged.

"March 12th. Why?" he replied snootily.

"What happened on March 12th?" Germany asked.

"It's not my birthday."

"No."

"It's not _your_ birthday."

"No..."

Austria stared at the wall. "You'd better not be playing another one of your mind games, Germany. Nothing is going to make me less angry at you."

"It's not a game, Austria. Just think. Something happened for you and me on March 12th." Germany said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"I don't know, Germany. I know the Anschluss happened on March 12th." Austria said, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's right..." Germany took Austria's left hand, since Austria refused to face him. "And what does that make today?"

"Our...our anniversary..." Austria said sadly.

"That's right, Austria." Germany said.

"So you didn't forget our anniversary. Big deal. What the hell is that supposed to mean? My boyfriend isn't _supposed_ to forget our anniversary."

"Your _fiance_ isn't supposed to forget your anniversary either."

Austria finally turned to face Germany. "I don't _have_ a fiance."

He gasped when Germany opened a little black box, a shining silver band inside.

"You do _now_." Germany said sweetly. Austria covered his mouth, staring at the present. Germany smiled as tears sprang to the Austrian's eyes. "This is why I worked so hard. I know the Anschluss is no longer relevant, and you have your own independence to look after now, but I just want to finish what it started."

Austria wiped the tears away, mouth covered to muffle the sobs. "Germany..."

"Austria-no-Roderich Edelstein, will you marry me?" Austria didn't reply, simply holding out his left hand for Germany to slip the ring onto his ring finger. The tears flowed freely once the ring was on.

"I...always said I didn't want to get married again..." Austria said.

"I don't want you to marry me as a fellow nation. You will stay Austria, and I will stay Germany. I want you to marry me, Ludwig Beilschmidt, as yourself, Roderich Edelstein. As a _person_."

Germany took Austria's face in his hands, wiping away the moisture. He placed his forehead against Austria's, staring directly into shimmering pools of violet. "So, will you marry me?"

Austria's eyes slipped closed. "Yes, Ludwig. I will marry you." Germany pulled his new fiance into a passionate kiss.

_"And, this marriage, I will __**never**__ regret..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want to do a sequel to this one! I really do. Before I do it though, I'm going to finish that really awesome fairy tale project I've started. Well, Read, Review, and, most importantly, Enjoy!**

**LonelyHearts2008**


End file.
